Daughter of the Sun
by Kerrina
Summary: Each of us have a destiny, a path we are supposed to follow; but what happens when we decide to make our own path? Follow Soliel, the Avatar's half sister and daughter of Agni on her journey to discover her destiny and the rest of the Gaang as they fight for the people they love.
1. Prologue

A long time ago the four Nations lived together in Harmony. Water, Earth, Air, and Fire worked together peaceably with the Avatar alone controlling all four elements. The Fire Nation however was not content with peace and struck out against the other four Nations, wiping out the Air Nomads in hopes of destroying the Avatar. This story however starts 120 years earlier with the meeting of the Sun god Agni and a young Air Nomadess. They met on a mountain on the summer solstice and fell in love after 3 months. They were married by the Dragon Masters Ran and Shaou and not long after the woman became pregnant and gave birth to a girl. The child inherited her father's bending ability while keeping her mother's features and grew in both stature and ability. They lived happily upon the mountain for a few years, with Agni moving in and out of the Spirit World. As time passed however, the gods grew angry with Agni for allowing the child and her mother to exist in both realms and demanded he leave the mortal to live a normal life upon earth while he returned to the Fire Realms. Unwilling to have her lover punished, the woman left the Sun god to return to the Air Temple where she took a husband from the monks. She left her child to the band of warriors who lived on Mountain, called the Sun Nation, to protect the secret of her and Agni's child. The Sun Warriors swore an oath to guard the girl and to make sure she remembered who she was. The woman eventually gave birth to a boy. Surprisingly she was chosen to bear the next Avatar, but died before she could find out. Some said it was the strain of bearing another man's child others said it was the judgement of the gods. The boy was raised by the monks and soon mastered air bending. All had seemed to fall back into place until the Fire Nation attacked the Air Nomads. They quickly decimated the peaceful race hoping to have snuffed out the Avatar along with them. Thankfully the boy had fled the night before and had been sealed in an Ice Berg at the request of Agni. Due to restraints the gods had put on him, he was powerless to save his wife's people yet managed to save her son by asking Tui and La to imprison the boy in the ice when he fled. He also sealed off his own daughter, the boy's half sister, so he would have a protector when he awoke. Together they lay dormant for a 100 years until a pair of Water Tribe siblings awoke the boy. The girl was also awoken from her dormancy and joined the Sun Warriors who called her Soliel, daughter of the Sun.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sun Nation

_"Breathe in...Breathe out...feel the flame churning inside your very soul. Harness it, merge it's will with yours, become one with the flame...breathe in...breathe..." _

_"_Soliel**, **haven't you trained enough today? Come on we're gonna be late! Sheesh its just a hunt you'd think were going to face the Masters with the way you're training!"

Soliel sighed in frustration as her friend Mara ran over to her. She had planned to spend the entire day on the mountain cliffs meditating and training, she should have known that such plans were too lofty for her.

"Did you need something Mara?"

"Not really, it just seems that we haven't really had time together since the Summer Solstice...and well i've missed you."

"We haven't have we? I really hadn't realized how long it's been..."

"How could you when you never even pause to think! Honestly Soliel, you're 17 years old you should be out making mischief, flirting with guys, making your dowry, anything! But no. You'd rather stay up in the mountains training from dawn to dusk, as if you're fire bending could improve!"

"It can and does. The Masters have taught me much, how could i possibly put it all into practice if I don't train?"

"You've already mastered fire bending and reached the level of a Dragon, are you trying become Agni himself?"

_*sigh* How can i not strive to be like my father? It would shame him if i was not strong, the daughter of Agni-the Sun Princess-cannot be found lacking. I must prove to the gods that I deserve to move among them in the Spirit World. _

"Come on Mara, let's return to the village wouldn't want to miss the hunt."

"Yeah I guess so; although we could stick around and watch the men bathe..."

"Mara!"

"I'm just kidding! Gosh Soliel you really spend way too much time up here."

"Agghhhh! Why can't things ever go right for me?"

"Calm yourself Prince Zuko, anger will not help you find the Avatar."

"I did not ask your advice Uncle!"

"You can thank me later!"

"Ugh...never mind"

Zuko turned away from Iroh and stalked toward the village they had just come from. He had been so close. The merchant said a group of kids had left on a flying bison just a day ago after buying enough supplies to last at least two weeks. The merchant had also said that the bison was injured which meant they would have to stop again soon.

"They'll most likely stop by a river or stream so that water witch can heal it."

"Did you say something Prince Zuko? You really must stop brooding you're scaring the villagers. Now why don't we have a nice cup of tea?"

"I don't want tea Uncle! I want to find the Avatar! Does my banishment mean nothing to you?"

"Come now Prince Zuko, let's not go around saying things we'll regret later."

"Regret is for women and old fools, not the Prince of the Fire Nation! Guard!"

"Yes your Highness?"

"Gather your men, I want you to search every nearby stream or body of water for the Avatar and his friends if you find them send word immediately!"

"As you wish Sir."

_You can only run for so long Avatar._

* * *

"Steady Appa we'll land soon. Katara we need to land so you can finish healin Appa, he can't hold on much longer!"

"All right but be careful Aang we don't want anyone to see us."

"Sure enough, hang on tight!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Sky Bison landed with a thud throwing Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph from the saddle.

"Geez Twinkle Toes you think you could've given us more of a warning or something!"

"Sorry Toph, Appa was far more tired that I thought..."

"Whatever, just let Sugar Queen get to work so we can blow this popsicle stand."

"What's your hurry? Listen we haven't seen Hothead in a week what makes you thing he's suddenly gonna pounce on us? Besides it would take him at least 3 days to travel this far into the Earth Kingdom even with his fastest ships."

"Sokka's got a point Toph, and besides we all need to rest; we've been flying nonstop since we left Omashu. I could really go for a nice bath right now and to be honest so could you."

"Whats your problem Sugar Queen? I've told you before it's a healthy covering of earth!"

"Would you two quick bickering and start making dinner, i'm starving over here!"

Katara turned and stomped off to where Appa lay soaking in the bed of the stream. _If he wasn't my brother i would have frozen him solid by now. And It's been awhile since i've water bended...same with Aang come to think about it, he's been working so much on mastering Earth that we haven't trained in weeks. Even if he's the Avatar he's going to need a lot more stamina if he's going to defeat the Fire Lord. _

"Katara!"

"Yeah Aang?"

"Don't pay attention to Sokka he's just worried that's all. Zuko's gotten far more desperate lately in trying to capture us. I'm actually starting to wonder if he might do it..."

"Don't say things like that! I'll fix Appa up and we'll be up ready to go in no time! We've just gotta stay positive, that's all!"

"You're right, thanks Katara!"

Aang waved and ran back to the campsite, Katara's watchful gaze following him. _I wonder if he even realizes that if he fails there's no one left to save us?_

* * *

Soliel and Mara continued down the mountain carrying baskets of Dragon's Fruit. As they walked they talked about various things. _I wonder if Ran and Shaou would be willing to speak to gods on my behalf? The Dragons are allowed to move between the realms, and technically I am a Dragon so..._

"Soliel are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Mara, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well even so you need to make a decision and soon, you can't expect him to wait forever you know."

"What decision am I making?"

"You really haven't payed attention to a thing I've said. While you were daydreaming I was talking about Mahten. He's madly in love with you, you know, and plans to ask you to marry him sometime this summer. He's probably going to wait till the summer equinox festival, but that's just what I would do seeing as how special a day it is already."

"Mara please tell me you're joking. What on earth would ever make you believe that Mahten would even consider me for a wife? We're totally unsuited for each other. He expects a dutiful little wife who will hang on his every word and never challenge his reasoning, and I am anything but compliant, you of all people should know that."

"Well maybe, but you're the Princess of the Sun Nation, a Master Dragon fire bender, beautiful and not to mention you're the daughter of Agni! Your personality isn't exactly a qualifying factor here"

"Yeah and that's the kind of guy I want to marry, one who only cares about my position and bending ability. And Mahten doesn't even know I'm the daughter of Agni, and he's not the kind of person you could ever tell. If he found out he would either build me a shrine or have me burned at the stake for blasphemy. I could never marry him."

"Honestly Soliel, why do you have to be so darn picky? Mahten is one of our best and most handsome warriors, he will be a good leader for our people isn't that what you want?"

Soliel turned away from Mara and looked out over the village below. She studied it for a moment and then turned her gaze toward the horizon. With a sigh she shifted the basket to the other hip and turned back to Mara,

"I just feel like there's so much more."

The girls said nothing as they entered the village and gave the baskets of fruit to one of the merchants. Children laughed and called out chasing a mountain badger cub through the streets. Soliel smiled as she watched the kids continue their chase. _I wish you could understand Mara. If I marry a Sun Warrior I'll be stuck here for the rest of my life. I love the Sun Nation, but compared to the Spirit World its just..._

"Come on Soliel the warriors will be getting started by now!"

Soliel shook all thoughts of marriage and the future away and focused her attention on the upcoming hunt. Six warriors would branch out into the farthest part of the woods surrounding the village in order to hunt for the meat needed for the next couple of days. Each would be left to their own devices and would return at sundown. She had often partaken in these hunts and had even lead them but she knew that a safe and successful hunt required her full focus. Ironically Mahten was leading this hunt and was continually looking at Soliel much to her aggravation and Mara's enjoyment. Mahten was 2 years older than her, about 5' 11" and well filled out from his training. He was not a fire bending master but wielded it efficiently and effectively. Many girls considered him the most handsome man in the Sun Nation and the most eligible bachelor, but that did little to sway Soliel's opinion of the young man. _He's far too wishy washiy for my taste and he lets people walk all over him in hopes of gaining others' approval. What point is there in that? I'm surprised Mara thinks he would make a good leader._

"Soliel? Is there something wrong or did you just not hear me give the signal?"

"Ahh hey Mahten! No I mean yes! Everything is fine i'm just feeling out of it that's all, my meditation was cut short today..."

"Well I hope that this won't effect your performance. I mean well you're one of the best hunters and it would be...that is..."

"I should go I'll see you at sundown."

"Right! See ya..."

Soliel took off putting plenty of distance between her and Mahten, and headed off toward the grove beside the river. After about an hour, her bow and arrow ever ready, she perched herself in a nearby tree and waited for her prey. It wasn't long until a young buck came to the river bank to drink. As he bowed his head Soliel let loose her arrow, piercing clean through his neck and felling him in an instant. She waited a moment before swinging down from her perch and moved toward the fallen animal. After a quick prayer of thanks for her success, she retrieved the arrow and began the process of cleaning the wound. She would need to wash the entire animal, skin it, and wash it again. It was very important that there be no chance of infection to insure that no one would fall ill. Throwing the animal over her shoulder she stood and made her way through the woods. _Thank goodness the river is so close. _

* * *

Zuko's guards made their way down the river bank searching the woods for any sign of the Avatar and his friends.

"They wouldn't be so dumb as to wait around here! Why don't we just call it a night, we haven't had a decent rest in weeks!"

"Yeah I agree! General what do you say? The men are weary and it's useless to keep searching when we all know that they are long gone."

"We will not rest until we've searched the entire grove be on your guard; fate may look favorably on us yet."

Several of the men headed toward the river when they came across a young woman. She was standing with her back to them, waist deep in the river washing the hide of a deer. The men stopped hidden among the trees whispering to one another.

"Isn't that the Avatar's girlfriend, the water bender?"

"Yeah its got to be her! Ok you two move along the sides, you three get as close as you can, and Janu you best get your bow strung, I want her down in one shot! Got it?"

"why do we need to surround her if Janu's just going to shoot her?"

"Listen this girl is the Avatars' water bending teacher, and has got one fierce temper we'll need all the support we've got!"

The men moved silently, signaling once they were in position. At his leader's command, Janu shot his arrow straight at the girl's spine hoping to paralyze her. Soliel had been preoccupied with her thoughts and failed to notice the men or their advancement. As she looked up from her work she sensed something flying toward her. Hoping she was not too late, she spun outwards trying to avoid being hit. Janu watched as the girl's head popped up and she moved to get out of the way, but she wasn't quick enough. The arrow caught hold of her side, just above the water, ripping into her flesh. Seeing she was hit the men rushed out of hiding and began to attack the girl. _Darn it! An arrow. I should've been ready! Stupid stupid daydreaming! _Soliel ignored her wound and turned toward the man ready to fight. _I have to get out of the water, it will only slow me down._ She did a quick look over her attackers. _They're only soldiers, I can't sense any benders...all they have is their weapons. Agh well those goes me bending myself out of this one, stupid Sun Warrior Pledge._ A brawl immediately broke out. Soliel did her best to defend herself without the use of her bending but there were six men and she was loosing blood at an alarming rate. She did not want to hurt any of them, they were not prepared to fight a fire bender, yet she could see no other was. She had sustained some serious injuries and was just about to unleash a fire whip when one of the soldiers picked up a large rock and smashed it against her head, knocking her unconscious. Soleil fell into the water and the men made a careful circle around her.

"Wow she sure is beautiful! I ain't never seen hair as pretty as that before, ya sure she's the one?"  
"Of course we're sure what other water tribe girl would be traveling through the Earth Kingdom?"

"How do you know she's Water Tribe ain't they got dark skin or something?"

"She's got blue eyes and brown wavy hair you idiot only people of the Water Tribes have blue eyes!"

"Come on lets get her tied up so she doesn't escape. You there! Make a careful search of the area the others must be near by."

"We better gag her sir, I've heard that this woman don't ever shut up."

* * *

"Put a lid on it Sugar Queen! None of us care about who said what or any that nonsense! Sheesh!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be sociable!"

"That ain't sociable, sociable means ya let other people talk!"

"And who died and made you the expert on being social?"

"I was born into the aristocracy for crying out loud! You think I learned all that junk called etiquette from a Sea Monkey?"

"Well considering how you conduct yourself and your lack of hygiene that sounds about right!"

"That's it! You're gonna pay for that water girl!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Hey would you two knock it off! Honestly you guys are worse than a bunch of little kids! I'd rather run into a pack of Fire Nation soldiers than listen to you guys any longer! Man oh ...bvvvvhvhvh!"

"But out Snoozels!"

"Sokka I'm not sure you understand how to avoid getting pulverized..."

Aang turned away from Katara and Toph's glaring contest and pushed Appa forward. He watched as the sun sank below the horizon, it was a deep red color; it was strange really, he could've sworn it looked sad.

* * *

Zuko paced back and forth refusing to give into sleep. His men still hadn't returned to the campsite and he was getting impatient. _I should of went with them! Those idiots probably either are walking in circles or let those kids get away! _A moment later a guard entered his tent.

"Prince Zuko the men have sent word; they have captured one of the Avatar's companions and are making their way to the Palace."

"Did they say which one?"

"I believe it is a girl Sire."

"Is she Water Tribe or Earth kingdom?"

"I'm afraid I was not informed of the girls nationality Sir."

"Never mind then, send word to my Uncle. Tell the men we will meet them at the Palace We'll be heading there at dawn."


	3. Chapter 2: Mistaken

Soliel awoke to a strange pounding in her head. Every movement, every breath caused her pain. _What's wrong with me? Why am I in so much pain? _She tried to sift through what had happened but her memory remained clouded. _I was up on the mountain training...or was I was with Mara, I can't really remember...what was I doing? _Soliel tried to sit up to gauge her surroundings but an alarming pain shot through her abdomen halting any movement. She groaned and then heard scuttling and the voice of a woman.

"Stay put miss, you've not enough strength to be moving about!"

"Where...where am I?"

"Why don't you lay down? There you go nice and easy...you're at the Fire Palace in the infirmary."

"Fire Palace? What?"

"Oh my that head injury of yours is more prominent than I thought. The Fire Palace, where the Fire Lord lives dear, and where all the nobles bicker of business."

"Fire Lord! Thats impossible, what am I doing int the Fire Nation? I demand to speak to whoever's in charge at once!"

"Imperious now aren't we? You'll get to see the Fire Lord soon enough, but first those wounds of yours need time to heal."

Soliel laid her head back on the cot. _What on earth am I going to do? How did I get here? There must be some misunderstanding...what would these people want with me? _Footsteps echoed through the halls as a group of men approached the room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Now who could that be, I hope it's not more wounded..."

A large man framed the door way and entered the room.

"Onigata, we've come to take the prisoner to the Fire Lord."

"You can't be serious! She is in no condition to be moved, let alone seeing the Fire Lord. Her wounds are very deep, your men must of set on her like a wild boar to inflict that much damage!"

"Injured or not the Fire Lord demands her to be brought to the throne room immediately."

"At least let me put some clothes on the poor thing, she's still in her bindings and covered in blood!"

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, she's a prisoner and an enemy of the Fire Nation!"

Soleil's head swam as she was pulled to her feet. The guard placed shackles around her hands and pushed her forward. _I'm not even sure I could fire bend in this condition, hopefully I won't need to... _The cuffs were cold against her feverish skin and bit into her as they were clasped on. Her body wanted nothing more than to collapse where it stood, but Soliel would not give in and pushed the pain from her body. Delay would not help her plight nor incline the Fire Lord to be merciful.

* * *

"So Prince Zuko, you've finally managed to capture one of the Avatar's companions. Let's hope, for your sake, nothing goes awry shall we?"

Zuko balled his fists but merely nodded towards his father. Azula was leaning casually against a pillar studying her nails, yet he was certain she listened to every word they said.

"Guard bring forth the Water Tribe girl!"

Just as Soliel was beginning to take in her surroundings, she was dragged away and thrown to her knees before a great wall of flame. Zuko stared past the flames at the crumpled heap on the floor. She was dressed in white bindings that could hardly be called white since they were drenched in dirt and blood, and had a large bandage covering her entire midsection. Her hair fell in a thick, messy braid across her shoulder. He watched in wonder as the girl began to move gingerly. She slowly pulled herself up into a kneeling position and continued to stand. _I refuse to be seen as weak! I have faced far greater trials than this! _As the girl stood up she kept her head lowered, out of reverence or defiance he couldn't tell but wondered at her stupidity. Fire Lord Ozai stood and waving away the flames walked down toward the girl followed by Zuko and Azula. He made a careful circle around her studying her inch by inch. Soliel was hard pressed to keep from shivering under his gaze, she felt as if he was a vulture circling his prey. Zuko stepped down from the platform and looked at her. His eyes went wide as he realized that this girl was not in fact the Avatars water bending teacher. Ozai came and stood near his son, and placing his hands behind his back, he called out to the girl,

"Look at me!"

Soliel raised her head her eyes, burning bright with the injustice of her situation. Zuko felt his heart stop as the girl eye's locked on the Fire Lord's. She was thin and willowy, her body held the natural grace of a dancer yet was obviously powerful. Her skin was fairer than that of the Earth Kingdom yet not so pale as the Fire Nation. As his eyes roamed over her he felt his cheeks grow warm as he took in her well endowed curves barely covered by her bindings. Her full breasts and round hips were enough to make any man drool and to top it all off she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a cerulean blue, but rather than swirl like the sea they flashed like Azula's blue fire. Ozai moved forward took hold of the braid resting on her chest and pulled the tie away. A mane of chestnut waves broke free and fell past her shoulders and down her back. Zuko had never seen such wild beauty before and felt as though he was standing in front of a goddess, albeit a very dirty and beat up one. He studied the bandage wrapped around her midsection, _She's wounded, and its pretty bad from the looks of it. She shouldn't even be able to stand with all she's been through._ Azula broke the trance that had settled over the room with a voice as cold and threatening.

"She's not the one."

"What did you say Azula?" asked the Fire Lord still looking the girl over.

"She's not the Avatar's water bending teacher, she may have the same color eyes but she is not who we are looking for. Zuzu has failed yet again..."

"Perhaps, but she still might be valuable to me in a different manner..."

Ozai ran his hand down the girls face, his eyes full of desire for the young woman standing before him. Soliel, realizing what the Fire Lord was insinuating, moved her head away and snapped at Fire Lord's fingers to keep him from touching her again. Ozai's eyes filled with fury as he slapped her face causing her to stagger back a few feet.

"You will show me some respect!"

"Respect is given to those who earn it not those who demand it."

"How dare you speak to me in such a matter!"

"How dare you abduct me as another and then decide to keep me when I have done nothing wrong! I demand you return me to my people at once!"

"I will be the one giving orders here wench!"

He hit Soliel again drawing blood from a cut above her shoulder. She did not even flinch as Ozai stood nose to nose glaring at her._ I could melt his face off here and now and he would never have known what hit him. _But Soliel quelled such murderous thoughts remembering her vows as a Sun Warrior. This man had made no attempt on her life, not yet at least, and until he did she could not lawfully kill him. Zuko looked over the girl's broken and bruised body. _From the looks of it she fought every inch of the way to the palace. The guards sure did a number on her, she's most likely running on adrenaline to not feel the pain of her injuries to continue fighting to such an extent. That bandage is covered in fresh blood, the wound must have reopened when she was hit. _

_"_I was inclined to show mercy but seeing as how you lack any humility I have no choice but to teach it to you. You will learn humility by dying a most degrading and dishonorable death. Had you shown me the respect I deserve i might have been inclined to keep you alive."

"I would rather die than remain beholden to you! You crave death and violence and seek to destroy all that is good and right in this world! I will die proudly having defied you!" _ Well at least in death I can live amongst the Spirits, I'm sure I can convince the council to let me live in the Fire Realms with my father..._

"Perhaps, father, a more degrading punishment would teach this witch her lot in life?"

Soleil's head shot up...the princess' voice was filled with hatred she could not understand.

"What would you suggest Azula?"

"She speaks of death fondly, and there is nothing more dear to a zealot than martyrdom. So her punishment must be to live, and to spend her life doing that which is horrifying and can never be erased. A label that would forever bring shame and therefore humility... A title such as a concubine."

Soliel felt the strength drain from her body..._A concubine? Death surely would be a welcome respite._

"Concubine? Would you really expect me to take this witch under my care? She would search day and night for a way to kill me. I have far too much to see after than her every move. Perhaps if she were not so venomous but there is murder in her eyes."

"I should not have ever thought her worthy to serve you father, but one below you. She clearly detests the Fire Nation and all it stands for, so what fate could be worse than to be beholden to one of the ruling class and possibly conceive a fire bender child?"

Azula smirked as her father made his way back to his throne. Everything was working for her advantage, although it was unexpected. The girl would be given to a noble man or general of high rank, then she would declare her "love" for the man and marry him. With her husband having a concubine to fulfill his desires she would be free to rule the Fire Nation as Fire Lord. Her brother would never be allowed to return home now that he had failed again leaving her as her father's heir. _Oh Zuzu you never stood a chance..._ The Fire Lord however had misread Azula's suggestion and instated his own.

"A fine idea daughter. You Water Witch will serve as a concubine and personal slave to Prince Zuko."

Zuko felt his face drain of blood while Azula stood in total shock at having been misunderstood, she kept her composure and managed a victorious smirk. _No matter, Zuzu has always detested the use of concubines and I never give up a chance to humiliate him, not to mention how Mai will respond to being one-upped by a savage. _Zuko's eyes flew to the girl and was surprised to see her body falling to the throne room floor. The exhaustion from the ordeal coupled with the shock of the Fire Lord's declaration was too much for her and her body could not ignore the pain nor her injuries any longer.

* * *

_"_Where do I put these bandages Onigata?"

"Right over here dearie."

"She's certainly needed a lot of bandages hasn't she?"

"Yes, the poor thing has endured more than any young girl should have. First being taken from her home, beaten and battered by the soldiers and now made concubine to the Fire Lord's son? I should never be able to bear such burdens!"

Onigata placed a cool rag over Soliel's forehead to help bring down her temperature.

"My she has had a fever for the past three days and nothing I do seems to help in the least!"

"Perhaps she's a fire bender don't they always run hot?"

"Don't be silly dear, this girl is a water bender didn't you see the color of her eyes? they're the prettiest blue you ever did see!"

"Oh, but she doesn't look Water Tribe...are you sure she's not Earth Kingdom like me?"

"No Nataka, she's definitely Water Tribe, the Fire Lord himself said so."

Soliel could here the voices swirling around her but could not put the sounds into words. The harder she tried the greater her inability became. Finally she gave in allowing her spirit to simply exist. Within that moment she felt a familiar rush and realized that she had transported to the Spirit World. _That's strange I've never just popped into the Spirit Realms before I always have needed an anchor or time to meditate..._

"Hello Soliel, its good to see you again."

"Goddess Fortunata!"

"Ugh please refrain from formalities! It's Fate, dear, just Fate."

"Did you bring me here?"

"You're father asked me as a favor to him. He's been worried sick about you, said he had a bone to pick with me...I told him though that I don't..."

"control the future you just see all the possible choices. Yes I know. Tell me Fate...why am I here? Am I dead? I'm not too keen on my surroundings my body's pretty bent out of shape...I can't really grasp all that's going on."

"Agni sent for you, he thought your healing might quicken if you visited the Spirit Realm."

"Is it really that bad? He'll get in trouble with the other gods again if they find out i'm here."

"Don't worry about those pushovers, i've got them swept away in a game of bets that'll run into the next generation!"

"Still betting our devotion I see. You haven't changed a bit."

"Glad to hear it, now you on the other hand aren't exactly the little sprite that used to run between the fires of Hades are you?"

"A lot can happen in 100 years..."

"It hasn't been that long has it? My oh my time flies when you're having fun doesn't it."

"Where's father? I'm sure he didn't bring me all this way just so I could talk to you."

"Where do you think he is? You have been gone too long sweetie, are you forgetting your way around this place?"

"No, I think I can manage. Thanks Fate."

"Now there's something I don't here everyday! Good luck love, you look like you're gonna need it!"

Soliel wandered through the realms crossing over the Plain of the Dead and across the Dryad lands. After avoiding a few gods and goddesses in the Hall of Deities, Soliel made her way into the Fire Lands where Agni, her father, resided. She came to the great doors made of flaming iron. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and willed them to open. There was no bending in the Spirit Realm except for the gods and their patron element. Because Soliel was Agni's daughter she had the ability to bend flame and therefore was the only other person who could open the great doors. With a groan they slowly gave way. A narrow path led through a sea of flame and molten earth and metal, most would have thought they had stepped into Hell itself, and in a sense that was true, but to Soliel this was her second home after the Sun Mountain. She walked the path she had skipped on as a child and came to the throne room of Agni, where the Sun god lay fast asleep in his throne of gold.

"Well, isn't this just great, i come all the way here just to see you and what are you doing? Sleeping!"

" What?...Who's there? Soliel!"

The Sun god rose from his thrown red robes billowing out behind him. He was larger than any human standing nearly 8 feet tall. He had jet black hair and golden eyes even purer than those of the Fire Nation. His skin was like porcelain disrupted only by the massive red dragon that covered his entire back. It appeared as a tattoo but when looked at closely you could see that it was not ink but scales that formed the dragon. "I've been so worried! How are you feeling, are your injuries healing, if only i could have stopped them! I would show them not to mess with my daughter!"

"I'm ok Baba, I am much better, it all feels like a dream really..."

"I'm sorry Soliel, so terribly sorry...but...there is nothing i could have done...This is not what i wanted for you."

"It doesn't really matter what you wanted, this is what happened and there is nothing we can do to change it. Am I going to live here with you? Have the gods finally agreed to grant me immortality?"

"I'm afraid not my dear, they still refuse to acknowledge you as my heir. But about this whole catastrophe...I went and asked Fate what options we have. She told me very little but assured me that as long you go along with Zuko you will be fine."

"Go along? That was Fate's advice? Boy oh boy no wonder she needs to make bets to get devotion! Does she realize what she's saying I do? How am I supposed to get the gods to let me into the pantheon if I'm too busy pleasing a hormone raged teenager?"

"Why must you be so bent about becoming a goddess? It's not a walk in the park!"

"You know why I must! I want nothing more than to be here with you! I don't belong in the Mortal World, we both know that."

The Sun god calmed his anger and looked thoughtfully at his daughter. She was a wonder for sure. Never had he seen such mortal beauty nor such strength of will. She burned against any injustice and fought for those who could not fight for themselves. Her fire bending was only rivaled by the Dragons and himself and yet she held no pride of the matter. She reminded him of his beloved...especially her eyes. They were gray blue at one moment and the next a brilliant cerulean, always churning with one emotion or another. Agni pulled away from his thoughts with a sigh,

"Soliel trust me on this just go along with what he says and does, don't ask too many questions or put up too much of a fight. This will all turn out for the better if you do. The main thing is to make sure you stay with Zuko and not get passed off to someone else. If you end up with another man well then there is not much hope for you ever seeing the Sun Nation again."

"You mean I just give up? Throw away everything I've worked so hard for? I'm not sure I can do that, no matter what Fate says."

"I never said give up, just make sure that you're not running too fast, at one point or another he'll need to believe he's caught you even if he hasn't."

"Whatever, I may not even make it through the night and whose to say he'll even want me once he sees my scars-like you've said, I've got some pretty serious injuries."

"Don't worry I've asked Thaltali to take care of it."

"You asked the goddess of Adultery and Passion to fix up my scars! You're really not giving me a lot to work with here!" Agni chuckled and moved back to his thrown, she may look like his passive Air Nomadess but she had inherited his temper and fighting spirit.

"Easy does it now. No need to get all fired up about it! Like I said we want you to stay with Zuko and then everything will fall into place."

"I'm finished with Zuko! I haven't even met the guy and I'm already sick of him! There is no way i am going to be his concubine! I'm going to the Dragon Lands to visit Rhan and Shaou. Ill deal with this later."

"Later will come sooner than you think. You can't run from your problems Soliel, you have to face them and only then will you find how to rid yourself of them."

"Why do I feel like everyone here is against me.."

"It might seem that way, but we're on your side. It's not going to be easy."

"I know, father, nothing ever is for me."

Soliel turned waked back through the doors and out into The Wood Between the Realms. For once in her life she wanted to be a normal girl. Not half Air Nomad half Sun god. The Dragons were a lot like herself existing part of the time in the Spirit Realms and the other part in the mortal world. She was certain if she could just be allowed to embrace her immortality fully, all her problems would be solved. She desperately hoped that either Rhan or Shaou would be there. She knew that their advice would be given out of concern for her and not a selfish or "best for everyone else" kind. They had practically raised her and taught her everything she knew about bending and fighting. They had made her into who she was and she would never forget their kindness and devotion as long as she lived; and so far that equaled 117 years.

* * *

The Dragon Lands consisted of tall volcanic mountains teeming with small vegetation and caves. Green was everywhere and the air hung around her like a sticky mist. She smiled as she allowed her eyes to turn reptilian. She was now able to see all the Dragons hidden among the crags and caves. A few were beside the river, small ones hopping between bushes. She looked toward the tallest mountain and felt a familiar presence. She ran towards it passing hundreds of Dragons who merely watched her go. As a child she would have stopped and spoken to the older ones, joked with other dragons and played with the young, but today she had no such leisure. She was here on Fate's time, not hers. So when that goddess determined she had enough time it was back to the real world for her. Soliel began climbing up the cliffs stopping to rest here and there panting from the exertion. _I must really be wounded. This has never taken so long. _Ubuntu a small forest dragon Soliel was particularly close too flew up and landed beside her.

_Silly Soliel! Help is needed so ask for it! No help no succeed!_

Soliel smirked, the dragon's speech was still broken no matter how long she had spent tutoring him.

_You know I hate to ask for help, but it seems I'm uncommonly weak so I would appreciate a lift._

_I lift you up you talk to me?_

_Yes Ubuntu, I'll talk with you._

The dragon lifted her up and spoke of all he had done that day while Soliel constantly corrected his speech.

_Here you are up up on mountain. Bye bye dragon girl bye bye!_

Dragon girl. That had been her nickname since before she could remember, starting here with the dragons and following her into the mortal world once she had become a Master Dragon fire bender. The nickname would probably follow her when she died as well. Soleil waved and then turned toward the opening of the Masters' lair. Taking a deep breath she walked into the cool shadows of the cave. Various treasures outlined the passage way, murals telling stories of the days when dragons roamed the earth rose floor to ceiling on every side. Soleil stopped before a great mirror, it was magic and showed a person who they truly were, or wanted to be. Reptilian blue eyes stared back at her and the image began to swirl and soon Soliel's true form was visible. Her eyes retained their dragon form but were surrounded by gold. Her forehead held a single red jewel that matched the one in her navel. Her hair was still brown but now it seemed to burn like fire and she wore red flowing robes as befitting the daughter of Agni. This was her immortal form, her inner goddess, who she was destined to be.

"Soliel?"

Soliel shook her head, many a person had been enchanted by that mirror and chose to sit gazing at it making them easy prey for a dragon. Vanity was the quickest way to failure. Moving away from the wall she headed further into the cave. Soliel hurried down the remainder of the corridor and into the main chamber where the dragon lay on heaps of invaluable treasure.

"I thought I sensed your spirit child, how is it you have come to us? Weren't you banned from the Spirit World as your father was banned from the mortal?"

"Well technically I was only banned from becoming immortal, they didn't say anything about the Spirit Realm..."

"Still finding ways to stretch the rules I see. And you've been to visit your father?"

"Yes, actually I didn't come of my own will, he sent for me."

"Then you didn't simply come for a friendly visit...there is purpose in your eyes"

"No, I came to ask for your help. I've gotten into a bit of trouble and well..."

"Are the gods angry with you?"

"No, well I don't think so."

"Then begin your tale for I tire of the gods. For all their power and wisdom they are little more than mortals whose state has been glorified."

Soliel smiled and moved to lay at the dragon's side.

"You see I've been forced to become a concubine for the Prince of the Fire Nation..." She began her story starting from the day of the hunt and ending with her visit with Fate and Agni. Shaou listened carefully to the young Sun Princess not saying anything until she had finished.

"So here I am, lost and confused as to what I am supposed to do."

"That explains why the mountain has been so silent lately, for much has happened. What do you _want _ to do Soliel? How would you wish to handle this situation"

"I want to run, run as far and as fast as I can. I want this all to be a terrible dream and to wake up back on the Mountain safe as if nothing ever happened."

"Well you've already explained quite clearly how that is impossible, so what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know. Everything is so confusing, I had it all planned out, step by step. I was going to find my brother bring him to the Sun Nation and teach him everything I know about fire bending. We were going end this war and bring peace to world. Then the gods would realize that my proper place is with them and everything would be hunky dory. But now I'm stuck at the one place in the world my brother would never go, the Fire Palace."

"Perhaps there lies your problem and in turn your answer."

"What do you mean?"

"You have sought to control that which cannot be controlled. Look to the people of the Water Tribe of whom you were mistaken. They are people of change and live to adapt. Do not fight your surroundings but learn to use them for your own purposes. A wise warrior will reconcile his current standings with what he wants in the future and bring balance to his mind. Do you understand what I have told you?"

"Yes Master, I think so. Please let my people know I am alright and that I have not abandoned them and that I shall return to them one day."

"I will dear one."

Soleil turned tear-filled eyes to the great dragon and threw her arms around it's neck.

"Goodbye Shaou I already miss you."

"We'll be together again soon."

With that Soliel turned and ran from the cave and into the blinding light. Ubuntu was waiting and as soon as he saw her began babbling nonstop. _Well it seems its all up to me now, look out Fire Nation, here I come._


	4. Chapter 3: A Repressed Flame

Zuko walked reluctantly down the halls of Palace. It had been three days since the water tribe girl had been condemned to be his slave. After she had collapsed in the throne room, she had been taken back to the infirmary where she was attended to by Onigata, the palace healer. She had remained unconscious throughout all her treatments, barely even breathing. Zuko had been checking in on her each day, hoping that she would be dead and yet praying for her survival. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him, he had been so close and now this girl had ruined everything. _Death would be a sweet relief for both her and myself. If she lives we'll both be miserable and if she dies...lets just say we'll both be free. _Zuko reached the banquet hall and entered to find his father and sister already sitting down waiting for him.

"It's about time."

"My apologies father, Azula."

"So hows the water brat doing? Is she up to her...duties yet?"

"No."

"Don't be so forlorn brother, I'm sure she'll come around soon. I can only imagine how anxious you must be for her to...get better."

Zuko clenched his hand in a fist fighting the urge to burn his little sister to a crisp. _She just wants to make me angry and Agni knows it's working. Responding will only add fuel to her fire. _Seeing her brother was determined to remain silent she began a new string of attacks far less direct.

"I've been thinking father that when this girl wakes up she will need to somehow be restrained."

"Restrained? What for Azula?"

"Well she is Water Tribe after all and therefore most likely a water bender. We wouldn't want her killing Zuzu in his sleep because we failed to prepare."

"What then do you propose we do about it?"

"Well, my sources tell me about there being a new method of restricting bending. It blocks the chi paths rendering the bender completely helpless and ineffective. I believe that it will prove to be most helpful in securing our victory in the war. The Water Tribe girl can be a guinea pig of sorts, we can see how it works with her and then consider whether it would be worth our time."

The Fire Lord sat and thought for a minute before answering.

"Go ahead Azula, this method seems promising and water benders have been the most difficult to restrain as of late. "

"I'll have one of my men see to it immediately." Azula looked over to Zuko smirking, he shifted awkwardly in his seat. She knew he had never thought about the girl making an attempt on his life and now he would become so paranoid he would have a concubine and not be able to enjoy it. Sure enough Zuko's thoughts ran wild about how many ways a water bender could kill him as he slept. Clearing his throat he asked to be excused and left the banquet hall deep in thought.

* * *

Soleil walked back to the Fire Realms to find Agni and Fate waiting for her.

"Soleil, are you ready to go back now?"

"Is there anything else you could tell me Fate?"

"You know I've revealed more than is permitted already."

"Then yes, I'm prepared to return."

"Goodbye darling I'm having Fate keep a close eye on you, unlike me she's permitted to go to the mortal world whenever she likes so call to her should you need anything."

"Ok, but unless you can get me out of this mess I can't really see how it will help."

"Don't scoff at a helping hand Soliel, there may come a day when you won't have one offered and you turn out to need it."

"Yes, Fortunata."

"Don't give me your sass child, I could have made you concubine to an old fat general so count your blessings. The Fire prince got his looks straight from your daddy."

"Eww why on earth would you compare him to my father?"

"I was just trying to help..."

"Well thanks but I'll be doing this on my own from now on. If you need me you'll know where to find me."

Soliel turned and walked out through the flaming doors and never looked back.

"Are you sure about this Fate, I'm certain if we spoke to the Jade Emperor he..."

"Don't you have any faith in her? She's your daughter Agni not just an everyday girl. She's strong and determined, Soliel will be fine, you'll see."

"You do realize I'm betting her life on this don't you?"

"Agni please, it's not just her life were talking about, we're betting everyones'."

* * *

Soliel could feel the dizzying sensation as her spirit resumed it's place in her body. With a gasp of air she became aware of the acute pain spreading throughout her midsection. _I thought the Spirit World was supposed to help heal me, not make it worse._ She moved a little and finding that the pain remained constant no matter what she did, Soliel sat up and sat on the edge of her cot. The room was small with three other cots in it that were empty, a closet of sorts, a small sink and water pump. Next she examined herself. She wore nothing but her bindings, a couple large, clean bandages, and a pair of peculiar gold cuffs around her wrists and ankles. _I must have been attended to regularly...not something a slave would expect. This must be the servants infirmary judging by the size and simplicity. And the cuffs a welcome gift from the Fire Lord. _Soleil chuckled at her own joke but quieted her laughter as an old woman entered the room.

"Well look at that, you're awake and moving about without any assistance. You had us all worried for a while, I thought you would die any day now, but aren't ya just filled with surprises. The Fire Lord will be happy to hear about your quick recovery, it should have taken ya weeks to be moving about and all those scars I thought were permanent just seemed to vanish overnight. And here I was so sad that such a pretty young thing like you wold bear such unsightly marks for the rest of her life. It's nothing short of a miracle all this is. Your Water Tribe gods must favor ya greatly..."

"I'm not from the Water Tribes..."

"Of course ya are sweetie, have ya gone and lost your memory?"

"No, I'm positive. You see I'm a fire bender, I don' live in the Fire Nation but I am of that race"

"My dear if you were a fire bender you wouldn't be in this mess. The only reason you were brought here was because you were a water bender, and one thought to be helping the Avatar at that. No, no, ya can't be a fire bender."

"But I am! Here if you'll just give me a moment I'm sure I can conjure up some sort of flame though it might be small..."

"Haha oh dearie you can't bend at all now. The Fire Lord made sure of that."

"What? You mean my injuries were bad enough to..."

"No, no those cuffs on you're hands and feet. They're some sort of fancy new chi blocker. They keep your energy from flowing properly making your bending useless."

"My bending is gone? That's impossible...I've never been without it"_...not even in the Spirit World. _The old woman stared sadly down at the young girl.

"Don't fret dearie ya won't be needing you're bending any more it's for the best ya see?"

"You think this doesn't matter? Its like taking the blood from my body! You can't just take away someone's bending!"

"Now I know you're upset dear but think about it, what occasion would you have to use your water bending? Not very many I'm afraid."

"I'm not a water bender!"

"There there dearie why don't you just lie back down for a bit. It seems you're not so fully recovered as I thought."

"I assure you that anything wrong with me can be rectified if my bending is restored this very minute, I promise I won't disrupt anything and just leave quietly..."

"You really think you're going to get out of this don't ya? My dear girl, concubines aren't something you're one day and not the next. Once a concubine always a concubine and if the Prince ever tires of ya you'll be sent to the generals and then the soldiers and from there a brothel until you're too old to be worth anything. Don't fret though, you're quite the looker so I don't think you'll ever leaving the Palace. Once the Prince marries, you won't be welcome in his chamber any more but you'll have the Generals..."

"I'm not giving up, I can't"

"Well suit yourself, you're just setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Every moment of our lives is a fight; a fight to keep breathing and living according to our destinies. If we loose sight of that we cease to exist and become hollow vessels taking up space. I can't back down not even if it means defying the Fire Lord and the entire Fire Nation and end up dying in the process. To stop fighting is to stop living."

"Maybe we should make you one of our Generals instead of a concubine, too bad you're a filthy water witch."

"Princess Azula! Forgive the girl she's deranged from loss of blood and needs rest to clear her muddled mind."

"I am in complete possession of my wits and take none of what I said back and further more I am not a water bender, I am a fire bender."

Azula laughed and then turned to the girl,

"Perhaps you are a bit deranged but there can be no further reasons as to why you shouldn't begin your duties to my brother immediately."

Soleil stood in shocked silence. She had been betrayed by her anger into placing herself in the least desirable of situations.

"I can see I've shocked you. Did you really think that a few mere injuries would keep you from your fate? The simplicity of your mind astonishes me."

"I will get my bending back one day and when I do, you Princess Azula will be the first person to know that I am in fact a fire bender."

"I am neither honored nor terrified by you assertion, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay out of my way. Guards take her to the Prince's chamber."


	5. Chapter 4: A Burning Hope

Soliel was roughly grabbed and escorted to a preparation room where she was bathed and clothed in the finest silks and satins. Each piece of clothing accented her curves and played into her skin color, and every stitch was blue. She stood before a wall length mirror and blushed at her reflection. Her stomach was bared as were her shoulders and back. A sheer blue fabric wove its way around her hips flowing to the floor and held together by a sea shell clip. She felt lost in the swirling blue silk, it became her eyes beautifully but did little to reflect her heart. _I am not a water bender nor am I water tribe. _She looked longingly at the red silks all around her, why couldn't she wear one of those?

"Can't I wear red? To represent the Fire Nation?"

"Red? No, the whole point is for you to be exotic, a rare treat for the Prince. If he wanted a Fire Nation girl he would have simply gone down stairs."

With a final glance Soleil was taken from the room and down to the Prince's chambers. She stood before two massive doors inlaid with gold flames, taking a deep breath she straightened up and hid behind a mask of cold indifference. The doors were flung open to reveal a very opulent and yet very empty chamber. The guards took a step in and then pulled Soliel over to a chair and forced her into it.

"Did the Princess say if the Price was home yet?"

"She never mentioned it, so what do we do with the girl? Should we take her back?"

"No, we were told to leave her in the Prince's chamber, they didn't give any conditions. She can fend for herself...some servant can tend to her we've got more important things to do."

"Right, Stay here and don't make any trouble or it's the dungeons for you!"

Soliel crossed her arms and looked away pointedly. She was not going to respond to a reprimand better suited for a child. The guards exited and slammed the doors behind them. Immediately Soleil jumped up and tried to open the great doors but they wouldn't budge.

"Figures. Ok Soliel think. How does one escape a heavily guarded Palace without being seen or caught? Leaving without my bending is out of the question...maybe the Prince will return and finds that he hates women and wants to pursue a life of silence and become a temple monk! Yeah and maybe the Spirits will realize how dull the Spirit World is without me and will invite me to live with them!"

Soleil pressed her back against the cool metal and slid with a thud to the floor.

"What am I going do?"

As her eyes swept across the room they landed on a large mahogany wardrobe.

"I may not be able to get out of this place but I sure can get out of these clothes!"

Soliel ran over to the wardrobe and yanked open the doors smiling at the sight of red and black and no blue.

"Well considering I'm supposed to be sharing his bed, I doubt the Prince will mind my sharing his clothes as well."

After rummaging around for a bit Soliel found a pair of black training pants and a loose tunic that was held closed by a belt. She hurriedly ripped off the blue garments and shrugged on the pants. Frowning at their length, Soleil ripped the excess cloth and tied the ends just below her knees to hold them in place. Then she pulled on the tunic wrapping the belt around her waist several times. Once she was finished she turned to inspect her reflection.

"Not bad Soleil, it's ten times better than what you were wearing before. Now that I no longer look like a tramp, I need to ensure I don't become one..." Tossing the discarded clothes in the corner, Soliel walked about the room and looked at the various scrolls, trinkets and ornaments scattered around.

"Well the Prince certainly has a habit for collecting things now doesn't he?"

There were books and tapestries all over the room accompanied by various figurines. After making her way around the room she came to a stop in front of a large dresser. Looking up her eyes widened,

"Are those Dao Swords? Wow! They must be ancient I haven't see handy work like that since I was a kid! I wonder how he got them...they're not typical swords that get handed down as a gift. At least I know I'll be able to protect myself should the need arise. Now to figure out how to get these stupid cuffs off, Onigata said they could only be taken off through fire bending. All I have to do then is find a willing fire bender and I'm free as a bird. But who in their right mind would go against the Fire Lord's orders and help out a slave? " As the hours progressed the Fire Prince failed to show. Soliel grew increasingly bored and impatient. "I wish that stupid prince would just hurry up and get here so we can get this whole thing over with! Azula made it seem like he couldn't wait to get his hands on me, he's probably gay or something and the Fire Lord did this to cover the whole thing up so as not to shame the royal family! I wouldn't put it past them." A knock interrupted her pacing and Soliel froze:_ This is it Soliel get it together. _

"Come in?"

"I bring a message from Prince Zuko, he says business calls him away and will not be returning to the palace until the end of the month. You are free to do as you wish only remain within the palace walls and stay away from the Princess and Fire Lord. He said you are to have every commodity you need if you can ensure you will stay out of trouble."

"So I can do anything I want till he gets back?"

"Yes, My Lady and he has also instructed his servants to care for you in his absence."

"Wow, you'd think I was his girlfriend rather than concubine. Very well you can start by telling me what goes on here in the palace."

"Mainly political dealings and military instruction. The army's Elite team will be here in a little more than two weeks and will be training new recruits."

"New recruits huh? What is it that this Elite Team does?"

"They personally ensure the safety of the Fire Lord, Prince and Princess as well protect the Palace against siege and go on special missions as directed by the Fire Lord."

"And can anyone join this Team?"

"By no means My Lady! Only the strongest and most talented warriors can even pass the recruitment tests and even then many are rooted out by the Commanders. Unless you're a prodigy you're not likely to get in."

"But do you have to be able to fire bend?"

"You mean can a non bender join? It's happened before but it's not very likely they will last. The Members of the Team are constantly pitted against one another to keep them ready for what ever comes. In order to stay in the squad you've got to remain in the top 15 until the next recruitment period. If you fall below you are replaced by a rookie and made to either join the corps or go through training all over again. After three times you're out for good."

"But there are no rules against someone who wasn't able to bend?"

"No My Lady, none that I know of. Is that all You need miss?"

"Yes, thank you...what's your name?"

"Linus My Lady."

"Nice to meet you I'm Soliel."

"A pleasure Lady Soliel, feel free to call if you require anything."

"Thank you, the service here is impeccable!" ..._Only the best can join the Elites huh? Well seems like I'm going to be here for a while so might as well make myself useful. I'll probably be able to pick up some new techniques I can bring back to the tribe!_ Soliel walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the court yard. Servants were running about, generals walking pointedly gesturing towards this and that but even with all the bustle the court yard was quiet and even a little bit soothing. She scanned the buildings hoping to get a better sense of what buildings were but even after watching the people below for several minutes she had no idea what lay behind any of the buildings.

"Well maybe I should learn my way around this place before I start training, I can't rely on servants to take me everywhere especially once the Prince gets back." Soliel walked over to the door and pulled the scarlet cord she assumed was used for summoning the servants. Sure enough in a matter of minutes Linus appeared.

"Was there something you required My Lady?"

"Yes, I was wondering if there was a map or layout of the Palace I could look out to gauge my surroundings. I'd like to know my way around before the Price returns."

"I would be happy to take My Lady wherever she desires."

"I appreciate that Linus, I know how busy you must be, but I'm not some member of the nobility or anybody of importance. I'm a servant just like you, only my duties are... postponed until the Prince returns. I'm going to be seeing to all of his needs and will need to know where I am and how to get around in order to do that."

Linus looked carefully at Soliel. He stood there looking at her for several moments before answering.

"The guards assured me that you were more trouble than a saber toothed moose lion on cactus juice, and yet here you are seemingly compliant and accepting of your position. I'm having a hard time believing you."

"Is it my fault I want to be independent? I've already had my freedom taken from me as well as my bending, what do you want me to do? Stay in this room all day? I'm sorry but whether you help me or not I will be leaving this room and finding my way about the Palace. I am not some exotic bird to be kept in a cage for the rest of my life. I will be productive and useful in whatever way I can find."

Linus nodded and walked over to the Prince's desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper and a brush and began drawing a rough sketch of the courtyard.

"I admire your spirit although I fear It will cause more harm than good in the long run. But the Prince did say you could move freely about the Palace so long as you stayed out of trouble. This is only a rough outline but it should be better than aimlessly wondering about the Palace. Be sure to stay out of the way of the Nobles and especially the Royal family. Speak only to the servants or not at all. We as servants are meant to serve not to be seen or heard, got it?"

"Yes, I understand" Soliel could barely contain her excitement, he was actually going to help her!

"I'm glad there is someone here kind enough to help me out, thank you Linus I won't be any trouble I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Miss Soliel. If something happens just come find me. I live here in the servants hall, ask anyone there and they'll tell you where to find me."

In a moment of joy Soliel hugged the boy who she figured was not much older than herself. As she pulled away she didn't notice his shocked face, but went and immediately began examining the map.

"Is there anything else you need Miss?"

"No Linus you've given me everything I need for now, Thank you again!"

"Very good My Lady, lunch will be brought up in an hour."

With that Linus was gone and Soliel left to ponder over the map and try and decipher the buildings from her perch on the balcony railing.

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in his bed, his body refusing to give in to sleep. Frustrated he stormed from his bed and onto the deck. His men eyed him warily but left him alone. _Is it really too much to ask for just one day, a single 24 hour day, to go right for me?_

"Prince Zuko, the men and I were wondering if we might drop anchor for the night in a local town in order to blow off some steam..."

Zuko's glare intensified as he turned around to face the captain.

"You would risk loosing the Avatar to simply blow off some steam? The only time we will dock is when we need more supplies or fuel!"

"But Sir, we've been sailing for three days nonstop. The men are tired as is the ship. If we could just rest for a little while..."

"There will be no stops until we absolutely have to is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Zuko turned back towards the water his fists clenching the railing. _To them this is just a pointless chase, they don't care if we find the Avatar or not. It's not their honor on the line...its mine. _He looked up at the black sky cursing the Avatar and his companions.

* * *

"INCOMING!"

Aang whipped around and sent the large boulder over his head and into the side of the mountain.

"Not bad Twinkle Toes, but do you seriously think you'll have a mountain to slam that boulder into? You've got to crush it, make it turn to dust. Not only will it keep you from smashing some civilians but that will ensure that you're opponent can't use that boulder against you. Now do it again."

Aang took his stance and faced Toph who was lounging on a stone chair. Toph raised a boulder from the ground and just as she was about to send it flying Aang was knocked off his feet by a boulder from behind.

"You really are an air-head aren't you? I practically told you what I was going to do! Shesh!"

"Sorry Toph, I guess I'm just having a hard time focusing..."

"Well get it together before you get squashed like a bug! I'm going to go see what Sugar Queen's got to eat, I'm starving!"

Aang nodded and watched as the little earth bender walked back toward their camp. He shrugged his shirt back on and walked over to his glider. With a jump he was up in the air soaring towards the top of the mountain, Momo not far behind.

"You know Momo, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong...I don't know what it is but I'm almost positive something's up. We haven't seen Zuko or any Fire Nation Soldiers in over a week and yet I feel like someone I love is in danger."

The little lemur chattered and handed Aang a nut before scurrying off to find more.

"Haha thanks buddy. Maybe I am over thinking everything."


	6. Chapter 5: Discipline and Intelligence

The sun rose bright in the morning and as always Soleil was up to greet it. She had perched herself on the highest point of the palace to wait for the sun rise. She could see the servants bustling around as the world awoke to another day. Life seemed so simple during moments like these, like all you had to do was exist and that was enough. Soliel could feel her inner fire tingling within, itching to be released. Clenching her fist she swung down from the rooftop refusing to dwell on her inability to bend. _I just have to bide my time. I'll have my bending back before the summer solstice. I have to. _She pulled on the training pants and cloak she had taken from the Prince's wardrobe and pulled her hair into a thick braid. With a final glance in the mirror she jumped from the balcony, swung off a gutter and landed gently in the inner courtyard. Pulling out her map she directed herself to the training facilities used by the Elite Squad.

At least 50 men were warming up, getting ready to start that day's training. It didn't take long for the men to notice her and series of cat calls and wolf whistles followed. Ignoring them all, Soliel walked directly into the Captain's tent. Three men were bent over a table studying various scrolls. Closing the tent door Soliel stepped in. After standing silently, she cleared her throat, successfully gaining the attention of the men.

"Is there something you need girlie? Cause if there is then you can high tail it back to the palace and ask someone who cares."

"I'm here to fulfill your need."

"My needs? I'm happily married lady and I plan on staying that way."

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's not a need I would ever offer to fulfill. I'm here to register as a new recruit."

"What? A tiny thing like you! I'm sorry but we don't take on charity cases."

"I'm not looking for your charity I'm looking for your knowledge and experience. I want to learn from you and your generals in order to improve my skills as a warrior."

"You have a lot of nerve waltzing in here like you own the place, who exactly are you?"

"My name is Soliel."

"and you think that you can make it on with the Elites huh? Ha, well I haven't had a good laugh in a koala-bear's age, make it a good show won't ya Sunshine?"

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you Sir."

Soliel turned and walked out of the tent with a smirk. The Captain wanted a show? Oh she would give him one, one he would never forget. _I wonder how many men's pride I'll be squishing today..._

"Can you believe that girl? Bet she got bored and convinced her daddy that she wanted to become a soldier and nothing but the best would do for his little princess. Ha! If she lasts two minutes I'll eat my hat!"

The men were gathered into several lines, all talking amongst themselves. Soleil walked to the end of the second line and stood silently well aware of the fact that all the men were staring at her. After a few minutes one approached her,

"Hi, I don't remember seeing you here before my names Kabuto. This is my fourth year trying out for the Elites, I'm guessing this is your first huh? Are you nervous? I was scared silly my first time, to tell the truth I still am. So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Soliel stared dumbly at the stranger, taken aback by his outgoing attitude. Out of at least 150 men he was the only one who seemed to take her seriously and actually want to get to know her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make fun of you like the other guys are. I really respect you for coming out here like this. It takes a lot of guts to come here and go through the recruitment, and it takes even more guts when everyone thinks your a joke. Trust me I know, we're in pretty similar positions actually. I failed my first try as do most of the guys but unlike the others I've kept trying, three more times actually, and none of these guys will let me forget it. But you know what, when dozens of others quit and took the easier way out, I stayed and worked harder each time. I've bumped up on the list at least five spaces each time, and this time I'm sure I'll be able to make it onto the team. So don't let these clowns get you down, there are actually some decent guys out here that are in the same boat we are."

Before Soliel could respond a whistle was blown and all the men (and Soleil) snapped to attention. Three commanders walked out looking over the men.

"Listen up men, there are currently 163 of you and by the end of this recruitment period there will only be 15 of you left, if that. Through various drills, exercises and tournaments your will be ranked and rooted out of my squad. You will be observed every hour of every day. It's no secret as to what we're looking for in our Elites. You have to number one be disciplined, number two be smart and number three just plain damn good. I don't want any of this hero ideology or sentimental crap. This job ain't no joy ride and if you're lucky you won't even make it onto the squad. Elites are in constant danger and because of that we make sure you are constantly on your toes. If you value eating, sleeping and resting than get your butts to the calvary or infantry cause we don't deal with any of that crap here. Every meal is your last, every night's sleep is your final moment of rest. You can sleep when you're dead, but not on my watch! Now if any of you ladies are feeling a little unsure of joining the Elites get the hell out of my camp!"

The commanders then turned and walked back into the tent. There was a moment of silence and then quiet murmurs began to spread across the camp. _No food, no sleep, constant danger? Well seems like I'll have no problem at all fitting in here. Hopefully something will happen to me before the Prince gets back and then I won't have to worry about him anymore. Lets get this party started. _Soliel turned her head as a group of young men, not much older than herself, began to walk away from the camp. At first some mocked and jeered at them but as time passed more and more of the men walked away. Various excuses were given: "I've got a wife and kids at home" "Ah this is overrated I'd be better suited for the Navy anyway" "I didn't sign up for a prison camp" and so on and so forth. Kabuto leaned over and whispered in her ear

"it will be like this for at least another hour or two if not more. The commanders like to test each of their three ideals and first is discipline. They want to see how dedicated everyone is to becoming a member of the team. I hope you're comfortable standing for a long time. After the first hour its not too bad but once it gets to two or three hours your legs start screaming but after that you won't be able to feel them anymore."

"What good is that?"

Kabuto looked down at her as though shocked and delighted that she had spoken.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're supposed to be disciplined it's in order so we might always be ready to fight–in the blink of an eye. How are we supposed to do that if we're are dead on our feet? Discipline isn't everything, the commander said you had to be smart too. There's a reason the Elites are a team and not just one person, we're supposed to rely on one another and help each member out. Sit down."

"What? No! I'm sure the commanders are watching and if I sit..."

"You sit and I'll keep watch. Why should both of us waste our energy and be useless by the end of it? Once I get tired we'll switch and then I'll rest while you stand, got it?"

"I'd never thought of it that way before, and it does make more sense than both of us just standing here..."

"Good I'll go and ask some others."

"Wait what?"

"We need to be a team remember, there are fifteen people on the squad right? So then why shouldn't we share the burden with fifteen others?"

Soleil then turned and approached some of the other recruits with her idea. Many laughed at her, others cursed but there were a few who took what she had to say seriously. All in all she brought back 8 men who were willing to do shifts.

"Kabuto, these men want to join us. Everyone say your name, your skill and your weakness."

"Why should we state our weaknesses and not where we're from or another icebreaker?"

"So that way we can compensate for where we are lacking, we're a team remember and while we're all competing against one another we're also fighting for each other. Everything else can come later but right now is irrelevant. Kabuto you start."

"oh um ok. Well I'm Kabuto (my friends call Toya) I'm an expert swordsman but I'm pretty useless without a weapon. Is that good?"

"That was perfect, go on who's next?"

On and on the men went introducing themselves to the group. There was Mori who was well trained in martial arts but had a hard time with weapons, there was Kaijo who was a fire bender and tended to do more harm than good, there was Karu an expert marksman but was useless in hand to hand combat and Tamaki who could sneak up on a fly yet forgot to speak when needed and so on. After the last man had spoken Soleil stepped forward.

"My name is Soliel. I have been trained in every manner of fighting and am a fire bender. My weakness is the fact that my bending has been restricted and I can no longer push my body as far as I once could. Now that we all know each other. Kabuto and I will take the first watch Mori and Haru you're next then Kaijo and Tamaki and so on, any questions?"

"What do we do while we're waiting?"

"You do what needs to be done. If your weapons need repair fix them, if you didn't sleep well last night, than sleep. Talk, or be silent. Just do so remembering that we are being watched and analyzed for every action."

"How do you think the commander will respond?"

"He said be smart and disciplined didn't he? I don't know how good any of you are yet but I trust what each of you said and now whether you realize it or not we're responsible for each other. We're a team."


	7. Chapter 5: part 2

"Excuse me Commander could you come here for a second?"

"What?"

"There's something going on out there I think you should see..."

"They've still got a couple of hours before I do anything, what did they all leave?"

"No sir but I really think you should take a look."

"All right whats so important that...well would you look at that. They've gone and sat down well if that isn't grounds for getting kicked off my squad I don't know what is. I'll let them get nice and comfy and then I dismiss them with the rest of the losers."

"But Sir I don't think you understand. You see those 8 men they were rounded up by that girl, and she has them paired up and rotating standing–like they're taking turns on a watch."

The Commander peered back through the tent opening to see Kabuto and Soleil take their second turn at "watch."

"That kid she's with, hasn't he been here before?"

"Yes Sir, that's Kabuto of the Zhou-Lin family and this is his...well this would be his fourth year Sir."

"Haha looks like we've got one hell of a sprite don't we? That girl got herself surrounded by every sort of fighter looks like. There's a bender, a martial artist, a marksman, a weapons master and Kabuto with experience and who knows the ropes. I'll be damned. Let's go Corporal."

"But Sir you said they needed a couple more hours..."

"I know what I said but that kid's got something I'm interested in."

The Commander marched out of the tent and made directly for Soliel and her team. Upon seeing the Commander each of the men (and Soleil) stood up and snapped to attention. The Commander stopped directly in front of Soliel and glared down at her. Soliel kept her composure and stared straight ahead as if the Commander was at the other end of the line and not directly in front of her.

"You told me that if I let you try out for this squad I wouldn't be disappointed, yet the moment I leave you and these pansies decide that it would be better for you to take a nap. Give me one good reason I shouldn't boot the lot of you!"

"I can give you two Sir, and I quote 'number one be disciplined number two be smart.'"

"And how is laziness an example discipline or intelligence?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Sir but the Elites is made up of 15 soldiers. Each soldier has a specialty but overall they are a team. Is it better for all 15 to stand watch and then be useless in the case of an attack, or would it be better for a few to stand watch at a time while the others rest and ready their weapons?"

The Commander moved away from Soleil and looked at the rest of the men with her.

"And you men agreed to what she said. Are you willing to stand with her and accept the consequences of her actions? Well are you?"

There was a moment of silence and then two of the men pulled away from the group and stood back in the lines. Once they were gone Kabuto stepped forward.

"I am willing Sir."

"Oh really? And the rest of you, are you willing to stand by her decision?"

There were nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of the men. Kabuto smiled and faced the Commander

"Well it looks like we're all willing Sir."

"Very well, you made your decision and theirs no going back. You two deserters! Get the hell of my field and the rest of you men form one line. And as for you and your men Sunshine, hit the showers and report for further instructions at 5:00. Move!"

With a chorus of "yes Sir's" Soleil and her team ran off toward the barracks.

"Now for the rest of you who were too either too proud or too scared to join up with the little lady, you'll be running laps until 5:00. Move it!"

* * *

After they were out of the Commanders range Kabuto let out a loud woop,

"Yahooo! We made it pass the first leg! Did you see the look on his face when you were telling him off? Hooey I thought there was going to be hell to pay for! Haha!"

Tamaki through his arm around Soliel and shouted to the rest of the guys,

"Three cheers for our little ray of Sunshine! Thanks to her we'll be lounging while those other blokes run themselves dizzy!"

Soleil smiled and pushed away from Tamaki only to be lifted up by Kabuto on placed on Mori's shoulder.

"Since we don't have to slave away in the sun you don't have to walk! Off to the dining hall gentlemen...and uh lady, now we celebrate!"

Soleil laughed as the men carried her towards the dining hall joking and laughing the whole way. She looked up to see the sun shining brilliantly and smiled. _You know Baba, maybe being here won't be as bad as I thought..._

"Stop your daydreaming kid! There's fresh grub and good wine, a toast to our fearless leader Soliel!"

"Would you guys stop, put me down"

"Aww come on Sis you're no fun! Lighten up a little..."

"Tamaki don't you dare come near me! No, stop right there!"

Soleil jumped from Mori's shoulders trying to avoid Tamaki's advances.

"Come on Sis just a peck on the lips, think of it as a thank you!"

Kabuto grabbed Tamaki's arm halting his progression.

"All right thats enough teasing for one day guys, give Soliel a break. We've got just enough time to head over to the field before the training starts. I don't want to think about what will happen if we're late."

The group sobered up and gathered their things and headed out to join the rest of the recruits at the training field.

"I'm amazed at how big this training facility is. I didn't know all of this could be housed inside the Palace."

"The Palace? The only part of this place that's connected to the Palace is the private training facilities used by the royal family, but these fields and the barracks are all outside the palace walls. You should know that, didn't you pass through the city to get here?"

"Oh no I came through the Palace...that's the way I was told to go to try for the Elites."

"Boy oh boy you must be some charmer Sunshine, how on earth did you manage to get them to let you in through that way?"

"Well actually I'm..."

"Hey we can continue the 20 questions later Karu right now we have to focus."

"Toya's right! We should probably do a warm up lap around the track to get our blood pumping; nothing too hard mind you we need to keep up our energy. Toya says a lot of the first day is endurance training."

The men nodded and took off at a light run around the track, Soleil setting the pace. The Commander came out and saw the group running,

"Every time I turn around that girl is making some sort of impression. If anyone would have told me all that would happen today I would have thrown my sake at him!"

"She has quite the spirit Sir, and is very pretty."

"Pretty? Ha! Get your eyes checked son that woman is drop dead gorgeous and she's a fighter too. You don't see women like that anymore for sure. Keep your eyes on that one Corporal, she's a rare gem."


	8. Chapter 6 part 1: Damn Good

Soliel and the others met up with the rest of the recruits on the sparing grounds. All of the other recruits were dirty and exhausted. True to his word the Commander had kept them running until the last possible moment, not allowing them any rest and only water to keep them from passing out. Soliel flinched at the hatred in the men's eyes, as did the rest of the group. Karu pulled back and stood behind Mori,

"Why are they looking at us like that?"

"Because we are clean and well rested. Right now we're the teacher's pet per say and every other classmate is seething with anger and jealousy."

Soliel turned away from her team and bowed towards the rest of the recruits,

"I'm truly sorry for what you have had to go through. I wish for your sake, that you would have accepted my offer. Good luck to us all in the upcoming tests."

"Well said Soliel, I can see you all are well prepared for the upcoming training. Did you enjoy your reward?"

"Yes Sir, and we thank you for your generosity."

"Your welcome. Now let's begin the real work. Line up in three lines; sit and rest while you can. I want you all to fight your best. As you've probably guessed the next round is sparing. I've seen your dedication to being here but now I want to see what you will bring to the team if you are chosen to be an Elite. When I return we will begin."

The Commander and his two lackeys walked backed towards their tent leaving the recruits. Soliel watched as the men looked around confused. _So he wants my team to blend with the other recruits huh? Fine. We'll make amends. _

"Toya!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want you, Mori and Karu to bring back as much food and wine as you can. Tamaki you come with me to get wet towels, we've got to get our fellow recruits cleaned up."

"What are you talking about Soleil? We don't have to do anything...the Commander let us off the hook remember?"

"You're right Tamaki, but as an Elite our top priorities are our team and country. Are you going to abandon your comrades?"

"No! I'd never do that!"

"Good, I didn't think so. Let's go get those towels."

Soleil smiled at Tamaki and together they returned with a cool towel for each recruit. Some accepted their help, others rejected it. All the while the Commander sat in his tent listening to reports of what was going on.

"So she's patching them up eh? Looks like we've got our hands full with that one, she'll have those men eating out of her hands in no time, that or hating her guts. I'm not sure which is better..."

* * *

"That was really great what that girl did!"

"She's just trying to kiss up to the boss ya know!"

"She's always doing something to show off and get the Commander's attention!"

"Yeah, she gets all this special treatment cause she's a girl."

Soliel could hear what the men were saying, she knew some of them hated her, but what could she do? _I've always been like this. It's expected of any leader...at least in the Sun Nation. I don't think I'll ever get used to this strange country..._

"Soliel! Wait up!"

"Kabuto, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me before the elimination rounds start. It's hard to fight if you're not warmed up!"

"Sure, but I don't know if we'll have enough time...the Commander should be coming–"

"Attention! All recruits to your lines. You will be pitted against one another, one at a time so we can observe your skills. The winners stays the loser moves on. This will test all three categories thoroughly and is the final stage in recruitment. Good luck to you all."

Soliel and Kabuto exchanged smiles and fell into line beside one another. The first pair went up against one another. Hardly anyone lasted more than three rounds as the winner, those who lasted longer were grouped together in order to fight again. Finally after an hour of fights Soliel's name was called. Ichimaru, her opponent, was an expert fire bender and had beaten five opponents–the most of anyone yet. He smiled as Soliel came and stood calmly at the other end of the ring.

"What No weapon? How are you going to stand a chance little girl, I'm not going to go easy on you like everyone else!"

"I won't go easy on you either. Victory is sweet when earned and I can't wait to taste it."

Ichimaru scowled and let his flames gather.

"You're regret that you little tramp!"

Soliel closed her eyes and waited for the bell to ring. The second it did Ichimaru charged sending a wave of flame towards her. Soliel longed to send her own flame out to meet it, but rather ran around it charging at Ichimaru. After weaving in and out of his flame for a few moments she made small quick jabs at his abdomen, arms and back and then withdrew to her former position.

"Why you little runt is that all you've got? I'm going to roast you like the chicken you are!"

Ichimaru readied for his attack but when he went to strike...nothing. No flames came.

"AHHHH! What the hell?"

"I've blocked your chakra points its useless, you can't fire bend now. Let's see how you fight without your element."

"Wait–"

Soliel's foot made contact with Ichimaru's stomach and with a quick blow to the legs he was knocked down, gasping for air. For a moment her eyes burned with all the bitterness and rage she felt. _How does it feel Ichimaru? How does it feel to be left completely helpless and estranged from your element? By Agni I wish you could truly know that pain that I bare. _All whispered and wondered how she did it, awed by her technique. Everyone except Ichimaru who was shuddering at the look in Soliel's eyes. An anger he couldn't understand, one that made her eyes look like those of a serpent or dragon.

"Did you see that?"

"Amazing!"

"What did she do to him?

"Is she a witch?"

"Silence! Ichimaru is out, take him to the infirmary until his bending returns. Tachibana, you're next!"


	9. Chapter 6 part 2

One by one Soliel's opponents fell. Not once did she use a weapon and each mode of attack was unique. Ichimaru was the only one whose flame she blocked. She was angry with how she had let her emotions influence her actions. What would she have done if the Commander had not ended the match then and there? In those few moments she had no control over her emotions and was sure that if they had allowed her to keep fighting she might have killed the man. For the first time she could remember she felt no sympathy towards a fellow fire bender. _I wouldn't have stopped. I would have kept fighting until he lay dead before me...why? Why do I feel like he is to blame? _

The recruits and commanders watched in awe as she beat every opponent she was put up against until there were no more recruits. Her mind and conscience fought inwardly until she no longer saw recruits as her opponents but her very feelings and emotions.

"Soliel, that's enough. You've managed to win the tournament, congratulations and good work all of you. I've seen a lot of good things today, I will post the Elite team members tomorrow. Hit the showers!"

"Yes Sir!"

_No I still have chi I need to burn! I can't stop or else the pain..._

_"_Did you not hear me Sunshine? Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry Sir but I can't stop just yet, my chi needs to be released and I need to..."

"Need to what? I can't hear you when you mumble, speak up!"

"Yes Sir! It's nothing!"

Soliel ran towards the barracks, _I shouldn't expect special treatment, the men are tired and fighting me in order to release my chi is unimportant. There has to be something I can do..._

Soliel looked around as she walked back towards the palace and after a few minutes she noticed a training room. Eyes brightening, she walked over and peered inside. The walls were lined with every kind of equipment imaginable. There were areas meant to increase strength, agility, weaponry and an open floor space that looked like it was mean for sparing. Smiling, Soliel stepped inside and moved towards the floor space. Taking off her outer shirt and tunic she stood in the middle of the room silent for a few minutes. Then as though the perfect moment had arrived she leapt into the air and began a passionate and intricate dance. It was an ancient ceremonial dance that was usually preformed at the Feast of the Harvest. It was a sign of gratitude to the gods for granting them food and success in that year. Although it was not harvest Soliel felt that the small victory today was worthy of the dance and allowed her body to develop each movement to its fullest. Most people viewed dance as an entertainment, a leisure activity but to Soliel it was another form of training and a way to express her innermost feelings and desires. Combat was in a sense its own dance, each movement was met if not mirrored by your opponent and each of your movements had to flow seamlessly into the next or you would loose the rhythm. As a child, when Agni was free to move about the mortal world he would take Soliel to Glacial Lands in the north to watch the water benders. She was mystified by the fluidity of their movements and how even in battle they looked as if they were dancing. Wanting to be just like them Soliel copied their movements and would pretend her blue flame was water.

"Look Baba! I'm a water bender, see?"

"Haha yes dear one, you certainly look like water bender but never forget: you're a fire bender through and through. Never loose sight of that darling, no matter what anyone tells you, fire is a part of you and always will be."

_Fire is a part of me...I am an extension of the flame and my flame is an extension of me...fire is life...it warms...it heals...it strengthens...it energizes...it renews...without fire how would man exist? _Soliel often repeated the mantra as she danced and allowed herself to meld her very existence with her flame to the point where she could no longer determine where she ended and her flame began. As her breathing increased and her heart rate sped Soliel quickened her movements until suddenly she stopped. Fire was abrupt, and sudden, as was death and how better to end a dance that embodied life than with a quick and decisive ending. Within the dance, Soleil could sort out her muddled thoughts and correct her thinking and with the ending of it she could put to rest her anxious mind. She stood for a moment pleased and still breathless from the experience, then her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. A pain, unlike any she had felt yet, tore through her abdominal muscles and into her chest cavity. She could feel her heart struggling to keep up with the strain and for a moment she feared it would stop completely. After a few moments the pain lessened to where she could stand and she slowly made her way out of the training room. Her eyes looked up only to determine where she was heading but otherwise remained fixed on the ground. If she had looked up she might have seen the man standing in the shadows watching her leave. He had seen everything, the performance at the training grounds, the anger, the dance, and her collapse. His eyes followed her even still as the proud warrior walked back wounded.


End file.
